


Long Time Coming

by Sspringt



Series: Wereklaineverse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse any spelling errors</p>
    </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any spelling errors

“ We have to tell him’’ Kurt said watching to see his boyfriends reaction Blaine froze where he was dancing to some music playing though Kurt’s speakers, “ no we don’t we can keep it a secret” he said strongly a little bit of the alpha seeping into his tone.

“Hon I know your scared of my dad which in itself should worry me considering you’re an alpha werewolf but he’s not going to like us keeping this a secret as long as we have you know how many questions he asked me after you and him had just met because he saw how close we were even though we had literally just met Blaine he suspects something and with good thing to because you suck at being subtle” Kurt said Blaine stuck his tongue out at him Kurt chuckled “please Blaine I hate lying to him and if he gets pissed well you’re a werewolf he really can’t do much to you” Kurt said.

“Fine fine we can tell him or you can tell him I can run and hide” Blaine said crawling onto the bed “you know it means we have to tell Carole and Finn too right”. Kurt said as Blaine came closer Blaine stopped inches from Kurt’s face “well shit” he muttered and Kurt giggled “Finns going to have a field day” Blaine said flopping down on the bed. Kurt chuckled again moving to hover over him one hand on mattress the other resting on Blaine’s chest. “I love you” Kurt sighed siding his hand up to cup Blaine’s neck “mhmm I love you too” Blaine said sitting up so his face was centimeters from Kurt’s he tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Kurt’s head bringing him in for a hard kiss that quickly got serious tongues meeting and tangling moaning into each other’s mouths the door burst open and Blaine pulled away so fast he literally fell of the bed landing with a yelp. “you okay there Anderson” Burt asked in an amused voice “never better” Blaine replied grouchily sitting up while Kurt tried and failed to stifle his giggles. Blaine glared at him while helping him off the bed “dinners ready” Burt said gruffly.

They made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen where they found Carole and Finn already in the kitchen. “Well took you long enough” Finn grumbled as Blaine helped Carole set the table. “Thank you dear” Carole said. Blaine smiled at her sweetly as the group sat down at the table. They ate in relative silence apart from a few comments on the food. Kurt sighed “after we finish Blaine and I have something to tell you guys.” Finns fork clattered to the plate Carole’s eyes widened and Burt paled. “Your too young” Burt said instantly. “no NO not that oh my god” Kurt said “were not engaged or getting engaged anytime soon” everyone instantly relaxed except for Blaine who just tensed Kurt glanced at him before kicking him under the table “relax” he muttered barely a whisper but he knew Blaine could hear him “everything is going to be okay” and Blaine nodded breathing out slowly.

After the table was cleaned and food put away they moved to the living room, “okay first I’d like to say please don’t be mad at us for what were about to tell you” Kurt said sitting down on the love-seat and pulling Blaine down with him. “Dude you not like pregnant are you” Finn asked Blaine choked on some spit and Kurt stared at Finn for a second “wait you don’t actually think guys can get pregnant” Kurt said “noooooo” Finn said drawing it out “no Finn I am not pregnant” Kurt said rolling his eyes. “Okay good” Finn said Kurt rolled his eyes. “Okay now that we got that out of the way umm maybe you should do the honors” He said looking at Blaine. 

The alpha blew out an unsteady breath he didn't really know why Burt made him so unsteady he made him feel off balance because he’s use to being the ‘top dog’ so to speak and Burt upset that made his wolf uncomfortable. He sighed blowing out a slow breath to try and calm his nerves “okay so first if you do want to be mad at someone be mad at me and second please try and slow your heart beat its going insane I don’t want you to have another heart attack.” Blaine said “then you might want to get to your… wait?” Burt said freezing.

 Blaine would have laughed at his facial expression had he not been so damn nervous. “Umm so yeah I realize you’re going to think I’m insane but I promise I’m not.” “Stop dancing around the problem just spit it out kid” Burt said looking almost amused “I’mawerewolf” Blaine squeaked out…complete silence… “Beg your pardon” Burt said “I’m a werewolf” Blaine repeated slower. “oh just that” Burt muttered Finn looked excited and Carole had paled “honey are you feeling alright” she asked carefully “oh great the ‘he’s insane’ part of telling them” Blaine said looking toward Kurt for a second Kurt smiled encouragingly at him “okay yes to answer your question I’m feeling fine and I am telling you the truth I am a werewolf” he said “okay so by werewolf you mean the turn on the full moon killed with silver bullets werewolf” Burt said “umm no I don’t change at the full moon I can change at will but it is influenced by my emotions silver really has no effect on me but some of us are really allergic to it” he said “okay okay” Burt muttered quietly “look I know its a lot to process and I’m sorry for keeping it a secret for so long truly I am but you also have to understand that I had my reasons… I had to know that I could trust you with this because it’s a big deal and if someone were to find out we would be brought in questioned and then I don’t even want to think about all the other stuff so I had to be sure to protect my family and my pack” Blaine said in kinda a rush.

“I’m not mad kid just kinda in shock and still not totally sure I believe you.” Burt said looking conflicted Blaine felt Kurt slip his fingers through his tangling them and pressing there palms together while Blaine thought of a way to convince them. Finally he decided “OK” he muttered looking at the group “Carole today at the hospital you cleaned up someone’s poop Finn you haven’t bathed since Tuesday and Burt today at the garaged instead of eating what Kurt packed for you, you sneaked a Slim Jim and a mountain dew as you have done every Friday as far as I know since I met you.” Blaine said everyone stared at him shocked except for Kurt who was glaring at his father “dad really think about your heart that’s not good for you at all” Kurt said looking pissed but Burt ignored him in favor of staring at Blaine.

Blaine could see his hands shaking where they were placed on his lap he sighed just as Burt said “kid I think I`m going to need a few days to sort out my feelings on this and get used to the idea” Blaine nodded kindly he was expecting this to happen he stood up and Kurt followed looking confused “dad Blaine would never hurt any of us.” He said clinging to his mate “I know that son but that doesn't mean that we don’t need adjustment time to get used to all of this he’s a werewolf up until five minutes ago I didn't believe they existed and now they do and your boyfriend is one of them that’s a lot to take in I need time to think to make sure that I feel you are completely safe with him and to make sure that I am comfortable with you being with him.”

Oh great Blaine thought now you've done it. Just as Kurt said in a dark voice “trust me whatever you decide will in no way shape or form effect my relationship with Blaine there is still a lot of stuff you don’t understand just remember that while you’re making your choice” before turning and storming from the room a look of pure determination on his face. Blaine let out an amused chuckle at his mate’s behavior. “What does he mean” Burt asked Blaine turned to him. “Make your choice first then I’ll tell you” Blaine said turning and heading for the door “what if I make the wrong one” Burt called after him “then I suggest you listen to your sons words for they ring true” Blaine said before exiting the house.

Fourteen days… that’s how long it took Burt to make up his mind fourteen whole days of pure torcher for the boys because Burt insisted on keeping them separated until he had made his choice. On the fifteenth day since Blaine had told them the truth Burt showed up at the Anderson estate with a look of shock at the size of the house ( it was huge) he pulled up and parked before getting out and walking toward the door. 

The door burst open before he had even reached it “WHO DARES CROSS THE BORDERS OF THE ANDERSON ESTATE” Wes’s voice boomed before Blaine appeared beside him “shut up dumb-ass” he muttered before turning to look at Burt who gasped Blaine looked horrible his hair was a mess his skin swallow he looked smaller in size “you look awful kid” He said and Blaine chuckled “yeah I’m a little bit sick” “a little bit ha don’t make me laugh you coughing up blood earlier” another kid said appearing on Blaine’s other side and gripping Blaine’s elbow and glaring at Burt “can I talk to you alone kiddo” Burt asked “yeah come on” Blaine said moving down the steps and toward the woods he lead them down a hidden trail to come out at hidden ruins he lead them inside.

Burt was shocked to find that the place was fully furnished with a big flat screen tv and several couches. “This is where the teenagers hang out” Blaine said sitting down on one of the couches Burt sunk down beside him “I assume you have questions” Blaine asked Burt nodded “okay what do you want to know” “anything just I don’t know explain this to me” Burt said.

“Okay well I've already told you that we can change whenever and that were not affected by silver um I’ll explain the werewolf hiarky OK so with wolfs we don’t have our forms of governments we are like wolfs in the wild it’s like a pyramid and the bottom of it are the regular wolfs there’s nothing really special about them they just make up the pack for my pack its Trent Thad Sebastian and a few others you haven’t met next in line are the Omegas they keep the peace for me its Nick and Jeff then after that it’s the Seconds there next in charge mine are Wes and David after that it’s the Beta holds some power but not a terrible amount and then the Alpha who’s in charge of the whole pack that’s me I’m the top dog pun intended” Blaine said with a chuckle Burt laughed quietly before something occurred to him “wait who’s your Beta you didn't mention that” Burt asked Blaine blushed and looked down biting his lip “Kurt” “ Kurt… wait how he’s not a wolf” Burt asked looking confused “he doesn't have to be he is my mate which means me and him were born for each other he doesn't have to be a wolf he was born with the instincts to be a Beta they were just subdued until I brought them out when he met me his instincts kicked in and so yeah that’s how he’s my Beta” Blaine said.

“Okay now explain the whole mate thing” Burt asked “um well you have soul-mates in your culture right well our mates are kind of like that wolfs operate on a more instinctual level so when we meet our mate we know” Blaine said “yes but how do you know” Burt asked “I just do I can see it when I look at him I can hear it when he talks I can feel it when I touch him I can taste it when I kiss him I can smell it in his scent that’s the main one though his scent appeals to me more than anything else on the face of the planet. It influence me more than anything else calm me down when I’m out of control things like that” Blaine said “I don’t know if I want you near my kid if you’re going to lose control past the point of sanity” Burt said paling slightly “no no you don’t understand I could never hurt Kurt its physically impossible for me to even if I wanted to” Blaine said and Burt seemed to relax.

“What about you getting sick like you are” “oh that um yeah Its like I can be away from him for a little while but after a few days my body starts to repress it me getting sick is its way of telling me to go find him and be with him which I think is kinda stupid but so but I don’t really get to decide I just have to live with it” Blaine said “son if you are getting sick being away from Kurt all you had to do was call ahead or come to the house you didn’t have to make yourself sick over it” Burt said “well I wanted to give you all the time you needed to make your decision” Blaine said “yeah well I have made up my mind do you mind if we join you for dinner so I can meet your parents” Burt asked “no no not at all that’s quite alright” Blaine said in a shocked voice Burt chuckled again and stood smiling down at the pale Alpha “I’ll be right back I just have to go call Carole” he said.

About an hour later found Blaine sitting in the living room with his sister and her little pack watching them play with the dolls when he heard the crunch of gravel he was out of his chair before he even processed the need to move his wolf leading him to his mate he rushed out the door and was pulling Kurt out of the truck and into his arms Kurt let out a rush of air at being manhandled so but relaxed easily into Blaine’s arms with a quiet whimper. Blaine sighed feeling himself returning to normal, it was a weird feeling the sickness leaving his body his strength returning to his limbs. He shivered at the feeling before seeing that someone was talking to him. He pulled away from Kurt and turned only to feel Kurt plaster himself to his back fingers tangling in his shirt over is heart and stomach his face buried in Blaine’s shoulder. 

Blaine chuckled “what did you say Carole” he asked politely a little apologetic Carole smiled “I said are you going to invite us in and would you help me with the food but you seemed a little busy” she said and Blaine blushed slightly before trying to move to the car Kurt wined and Blaine chuckled “baby if this is going to work I have to get to the car” he murmured to Kurt. Kurt nodded but didn’t move “it means you have to let go” Blaine said Kurt shook his head no “Kurt” Blaine said amusement obvious in his voice “make Wes do it” Kurt muttered Blaine laughed then gently maneuvering himself out of Kurt’s grasp. Kurt whimpered following Blaine like a lost puppy from the back of the house all the way into the kitchen of the house he glared at Sebastian when he got close to Blaine to see what was in the dish.

Once Blaine sat it down Kurt plastered himself once again to Blaine and Blaine let him turning in Kurt’s arms so they were chest to chest Blaine flushed them together chest to chest hip to hip letting there connection flow through them and around them. He pressed their lips gently feeling there connection light up like a Christmas tree the kiss itself was simple and loving they didn't dare do anything more with the adults in the room even though there instincts were telling them to do something more Blaine pulled back opening his eyes slowly hazel tinted yellow meeting glaze he sighed running his fingers though the bronze locks.

A throat clearing brought them back Blaine turned and saw Burt in the door way he heard Burt gasp quietly looking in Blaine’s eyes they were tinted yellow animal looking but then Blaine blinked and it was gone. Burt shook his head “umm anything we can help with” he asked “no I think we got it” Maria Anderson Blaine’s mother said Burt nodded just as Nathan Anderson entered the kitchen “hello family how are we this lovely who are you” he said catching sight of Burt and Carole in the door way “dad this is Kurt’s father Burt Hummel and stepmother Carole Hudson” Blaine said introducing them Nate shook both of their hands with a polite smile “they’re eating dinner with us” Blaine said “ah OK sorry I've been in the office all day long my apologies” Nate said “it’s quite alright” Carole said with a small smile.

A little while later the Andersons and Hudmels where sitting down to dinner. “So I assume Blaine has told you about our… Special abilities” Nate said and Blaine snorted into his drink Kurt on his left buried his face in his hands his shoulders shaking with laughter Maria rolled her eyes with a small smile “Um yes he did inform us of that recently” Burt said “and I assume you are taking it well” Nate said “we are here are we not” Burt said raising an eyebrow a small smile on his lips Nate blushed.

“You’ll have to forgive my dad he sucks at making small talk” Blaine said there was a muffled thump and Blaine jumped “ouch jeez” he said glaring at his dad. Everyone around the table chuckled “anyway what do you do Burt” Maria said taking over the small talk it seemed to flow smoothly from there. After they had all had their fill Nate suggested they move to the patio. The adults sat down outside and continued the small talk Finn however moved to play football with Blaine and his pack Kurt sat in the grass with Nick talking about the latest McQueen outfits.

They were out there for about an hour. Blaine was standing near the woods watching a play being run when suddenly out of nowhere a huge wolf came barreling out of the woods directly toward Kurt and Nick. Blaine reacted on instinct syncing danger to his mate he threw himself forward feeling the change rip through him fast and hard he hit the ground on all fours throwing himself between the starving wolf and his mate the wolf stopped Blaine felt another wolf brush against him he didn't have to turn to know that it was Jeff protecting Nick. He growled hearing Jeff copy him the wolf wined Blaine snarled again pulling himself up to his full height. He saw his pack flinch knowing he was laying the alpha on thick. The wolf whimpered turning over belly up revealing his belly and baring his neck in submission. Blaine blew out his snout an order the wolf turned automatically revealing long dark hair.

The woman looked up meeting the Alphas eyes Blaine heard Kurt’s gasp “Santana” Kurt said “oh honey” he breathed moving forward Blaine let him past eyes still trained on the girl making sure that she didn't move to attack his mate “Kurt” she whimpered “Kurt it hurts” she gasped “I know honey” Kurt said “can we get her a blanket please” Kurt said Nick darted off coming back a minute later with a blanket “your dads in shock” he breathed “I’ll deal with him in a few minutes” Kurt muttered draping the blanket over Santana’s form he felt Nate beside him “here I got her you go deal with your dad” he muttered glancing at Blaine who blew out a breath shaking out his fur making Nate chuckle he helped the shaking girl up and walked past Burt Carole and Finn.

Kurt stood up turning to face his family “are you okay” he asked walking toward his family he felt Blaine brush against his waist moving with him “I umm no I what” Burt stuttered out eyes locked on the huge black wolf at his sons side “yeah it was a shock to me the first time I saw it happen too” Kurt said running his fingers gently through Blaine’s fur scratching behind his ears Blaine huffed indignantly nipping at Kurt’s fingers Kurt chuckled before facing his dad “he is still Blaine he’s still the same he’s aware and in complete control of himself he knows who you are” Kurt said Burt looked at Blaine and Blaine grinned at him lopsided tongue lolling out Burt burst out laughing “oh my god oh my god that’s just wow” he said grinning at Blaine. “Blaine” his dad called the alpha in question turned to look at his dad “come on in and shift we need to talk” Nate said Blaine nodded rubbing against Kurt before loping off after he was changed he met his dad in his office Kurt was already in one of the chairs.

Blaine sat down beside him letting Kurt intertwine their fingers pressing there palms together “she was bitten two days ago it looks like she honestly has no idea what is going” Nate said “I should have known” Kurt said “Kurt this is not your fault you couldn't have known” Nate said “what happens now” Kurt asked “know she joins the pack and we teach her our ways she has to learn to listen to someone else” Nate said “oh that’s going to be fun” Kurt said “she so head strong it’s ridiculous” he muttered “looks like you've got your work set out for you Blaine” Nate said “great” Blaine muttered.

About a month later Santana was still adjusting so Blaine had been letting it slide that she was acting selfish or disrespect full towards him but he was about to his last point. One day he was trying to get her to shift without his help she was not listening and back talking every chance she got finally after a snide remark about being a poor alpha and getting up to storm out the door as she had for every practice since she got there Blaine snapped “SIT DOWN ” Blaine said his voice so layered with the Alpha that everyone in the room automatically dropped like a rock his whole pack Kurt his mother even Jase Sebastian’s little brother who was completely human dropped “ I have tried and tried to be there for you and make you comfortable tried to help you through this change as best I can and all you done is disrespect me ad undermined me I get that you think you the shit or whatever but you are not you are a wolf and I am you alpha you will listen to me and you will respect me no more of this bullshit am I understood” Blaine snarled sounding so very wolf-like Santana looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Blaine sighed crouching down “you need to understand that I’m not trying to be mean to you” he said reaching out for her cheek “I’m trying to help you” He said in a soft voice and she leaned into the touch seeking out the comfort of the alpha “I’m sorry” she whispered “yeah me to” he whispered to her “I didn’t mean to lay it on that thick” he said with an apologetic smile “that goes for everyone I apologies for that I didn't mean for that to happen” he said looking at the pack and his mother and Kurt. Kurt nodded shakily and took the hand that Blaine gave him to help him up off his knees Blaine then helped his mother “I hate it when you do that you and your father” she said accepting his hand. He ducked his head with a small smile.

She shook her head and sighed walking to the kitchen muttering something about alphas and there need to always be in control Blaine chuckled quietly. He turned to Santana who sat shakily on the floor he moved helping her up she breathed out shakily seeking comfort from the alpha. “I think we should take a break and continue this tomorrow” Blaine said the pack nodded and moved off in different directions Nick and Jeff toward Jeff’s rooms David toward the kitchen Wes to the couch Santana stood there for a second before sitting down beside him Blaine held his hand out for Kurt who took it gratefully he understood Santana’s need to be near Blaine after what had just happened but Kurt needed his mate to having just experienced Blaine alpha power for the first time it had shaken him up he let Blaine lead them upstairs to his room watching the muscles in Blaine back move under the skin.

He breathed out shakily walking into Blaine’s room moving to sit on his bed. Blaine closed the door before turning to look at his mate “I’m sorry” he started “no don’t be I don’t blame you she does need to learn to listen to you” Kurt said taking in Blaine’s figure as he leaned against the door “still I didn't mean to send you all to your knees just her” Blaine said closing his eyes head thuncking back against the door Kurt stood up moving toward Blaine he pressed himself against Blaine tucking his whole body against him pressing his lips to Blaine’s neck knowing he needed to keep Blaine above him when he was like this he trailed his lips down Blaine’s neck sucking on a pulse point before moving back and meeting Blaine’s eyes they were dark hazel with some yellow in them he breathed out shakily and Blaine turned them flipping their positions pressing Kurt back against the door slamming his lips down over Kurt’s. Kurt moaned deep in his throat letting Blaine dominate him with a practiced ease.

About an two hours later they were curled under the blanket tangled together breathing each other in when Sebastian came barreling in “get dressed love birds your dad wants to talk and Kurt’s dad just pulled up in the driveway” he said before turning around and leaving. Blaine sighed watching Kurt climb out of the bed “I wonder what they could possibly want to talk about” Blaine said “I have no idea and I’m not entirely sure I want to find out” Kurt said trying to locate his pants “they're on the dresser honey” Blaine said moving to get some underwear “how did they get over there” Kurt muttered Blaine chuckled “no idea."

After they were dressed they walked down stairs to find Burt and Nate sitting on the couch. “What is going on” Blaine asked “we were discussing the full moon and how we want to go about it” Nate said “oh yeah I completely forgot that’s coming up” Blaine muttered “well since it is coming up Burt wanted to know what would happen since Kurt has let slip that he wants to be here” Nate said “we were wondering if it would be okay with you to if Burt Carole and Finn just stayed over that night to because with you to already bonded they are now officially part of the pack as well” Nate said Blaine looked at Kurt who shrugged “I don’t really care I mean I knew this was coming at some point” Blaine said “okay good that’s good to know also schools coming up you to need to discuss what your wanting to do about that” Burt said “what do you mean” Kurt asked suddenly panicked what if his dad knew what if Blaine knew.

The only secret Kurt had kept from Blaine was how badly he was bullied no one knew about that Karofsky and kissed him or threatened to kill him. He planned to keep it that way “Nothing we just know it’s difficult for mated pairs to be apart from one another” Nate said looking confused Blaine wasn't even paying attention anymore he was staring at Kurt confused by the way his mate had tensed up the relaxed he could also feel that Kurt had carefully closed off there connection. Blaine’s brow scrunched up in confusion “are you okay” he whispered “yeah I’m good” Kurt said Blaine nodded letting the subject go but filling it away along with a reminder to talk to Santana about it.

A few days later the full moon and then school Kurt had decided to stay at McKinley much to the protest of Blaine pack and Santana. The first day sucked he got slushied twice but didn't let that damper on his mood as he caught up with the rest of the NDs. After a couple of weeks of no Karophsky Kurt began to think that maybe he had moved on to a new target. That was until he was yanked out of the hall on his way out of the school after glee and into a janitor closet as soon as the door shut a hot unfamiliar mouth was on him he struggled and screamed biting down hard on the tongue that invaded his mouth he heard a yell the felt his head slammed back against the wall he cried out and heard a snarl “Come on Hummel beg for it” He felt himself be pushed down to his knees and something bump his chin realizing what it was he clamped his mouth shut whimpering silently calling out for his mate suddenly the door flew off its hinges all he registered was snarling and a muffled cry before he passed out.

Blaine had been felling his mates feelings spike all day long it confused him but by the time Warblers rehearsal came around Kurt’s emotions had settled so Blaine let it go planning on calling him and asking him about it. It wasn’t until near the end of warblers rehearsal that he felt fear unadulterated fear coming from his mate he stood up human brain functions shutting of as he threw himself out the door into the hall and out into the parking lot not registering Wes’s frantic calls after him he ignored his car completely instead throwing himself into a full on sprint he let the change wash over him and took off running faster than he had ever run he could feel himself being followed and knew it was his pack he reached McKinley in a record time he launched himself through the doors racing past a tall woman in a track suite he heard “holy hell” but was not paying attention following the scent of his terrified mate he turned around a corner and took in the scene in front of him Santana’s big brown and white wolf was on top of a burly football player who was paralyzed under here his pants halfway down his legs he also saw Finn and two girls huddled around a figure on the ground the others in the group where staring at the wolf.

Blaine snarled and started forward toward Finn knowing that that was his mate on the ground he heard the snarls of his pack around him moving toward Santana one of the girls the skinny short one with the big nose looked up eyes widening and moved to stand in front of Kurt to protect him Blaine’s lip curled back over his teeth and his jaw unlatch releasing a feral snarl as he stalked forward he was not adverse to attacking the girl if she stayed in between him and his mate then again he wasn't really thinking straight to begin with Finn however recognized him and what he wanted even though he was looking at Blaine with pure terror he pulled the short girl from Kurt backing them up till Blaine stopped snarling Blaine moved forward nosing at Kurt’s cheek gently whimpering bright blue eyes opened to meet his “Blaine” Kurt sighed gently wanting nothing more than to touch the fur on his mates head Blaine seemed to sense this for he moved nosing his head up under Kurt’s hand and laying his head on Kurt’s chest gently Kurt sighed happily “Blaine” he muttered again before slipping back into darkness.

When he came to he felt a soft bed and something warm pressed up against him something fuzzy tickling his arm. His eyes blinked open slowly adjusting to the light he felt the warm body move and heard a whimper his eyes adjusted and he found himself looking at a black wolf “Blaine” he breathed the wolfs tongue lulled out of his mouth in a smile he smiled back weakly raising his hand gently to pet Blaine’s fur. 

“You gave us quite the scare there kiddo” he heard his dad say he felt the memories return closet Karofsky rape he shuttered and Blaine whimpered quietly nudging closer “where am I” He asked “Anderson Manor they have a makeshift hospital and since your were not deathly injured we thought it best to bring you because I’m sure Blaine would have ripped the hospital staff apart to get to you” Burt said something in his voice Blaine whimpered again “how long was I out” “three days” “three days why hasn't he changed back yet” Kurt asked shocked Burt glanced at Nate.

“Um Kurt werewolf’s are extremely protective of their mates especially alphas and when Blaine sensed you were in danger his human side shut down letting his wolf take over and basically his human side has not woken up yet” Nate said “so he’s more wolf than human” Kurt asked “yes that’s a good way of looking at it he can’t really recognize other people beside you and his pack he almost attacked Rachel and Finn to get to you and didn't let Burt near you for the first 24 hours and Burt’s the only human he has let near you” Nate said “oh how long until he wakes up” Kurt asked “we have no idea its different for every wolf.” Nate said “Okay” he muttered wishing more than anything Blaine where already changed back Blaine whimpered nuzzling him again “hey baby” he muttered Blaine looked at him concern evident on his features “I’m okay love I just really wish you were human” Kurt muttered letting the blackness seep over his body again.

The next time he woke up he was aware of a warm body pressed against his a very warm very naked body wrapped around his the familiar sent of Blaine filling his head he breathed in wriggling around gently and Blaine whined and pressed him closer. Soft hazel eyes opened meeting his blue ones “Hi” Blaine said Kurt kissed him hard Blaine let out a noise of shock before kissing back gently for a few seconds then he gently pried Kurt from his body Kurt whimpered with need. “shhh its okay I got you it’s okay” Blaine said Kurt burrowed into his warmth.

Kurt cried into Blaine for a few minutes quiet sobs turning into sniffling before quieting down completely. Then Blaine spoke “Kurt why didn't you tell me you were being bullied that bad” Blaine said his voice thick with his own tears “I don’t know it felt right at the time” Kurt said. “Please please don’t ever keep things like that from me Kurt Please.” Blaine said tears spilling down his cheeks “I won’t Blaine I’m so sorry” Kurt said more tears spilling from his eyes “Hey no none of this is your fault none of it” Blaine said cuddling him closer “If I had told you none of this would have happened” Kurt said “Be that as it may it happened there’s nothing we can do about it now” Blaine said “what happened to him” Kurt asked

“I honestly have no clue” Blaine muttered "my dad did something threatened him or something I don’t know” “and the ND what about them” Kurt asked remembering Rachel and Mercedes talking to him “Well they explained everything to them and they have been here every day since you were brought her I think though I’m not the best person to ask I can’t really remember a lot I've been out of it.” Blaine said smirking slightly “dummy” Kurt muttered. “So where okay” Kurt asked suddenly shy “We were never not okay beautiful” Blaine muttered kissing Kurt gently. Kurt smiled into the kiss feeling warmth spread through him.

 

_**Fin** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fan-fiction I have several in my own archive and may post some depending on how well this goes


End file.
